Destiny Code Name: Black Spindle
by Theloneookami
Summary: Heroes are born, not made… that's what they told us anyway, we were all young back then so we believed anything they told us. From birth hunters were blessed with three things: cunning, agility, and the ferociousness of a rabid wolf. Longing for purpose they explore the land, looking for anything that could aid them in their fight against the darkness.


"Your aim is shit, how do you expect to kill anything, let alone learn to wield the legendary "Black Spindle", You're wasting my time kid." It was business as usual out on the frontier, a hunter and his master training in the art of marksmanship, the scent of a freshly discharged weapon filled the air. As the sun began to set.

"Let's go home you can always try again tomorrow, but a good hunter knows when to rest. Night is coming and I can sense the essence of the Taken, you may have defeated strong foes in the past but the darkness still advances and you still have much to learn, let's go Thrax." Thrax was a young hunter who was about 25 only just recently coming of age, already he was showing promise as a night stalker leading a small fire team to challenge Crota the son of the Hive god Oryx, and then when Oryx came to avenge his son It was Thrax that played an integral role in his demise, but as his master always stated "the darkness still advances and you still have much to learn." It was this simple phrase that forced Thrax to question everything despite his legendary achievements.

Thrax and his master made their way back to their lodgings at the Tower "the last city." After a long day of Marksmanship training Thrax and his master went their separate ways, now Thrax was free to do whatever he wished before being called out on another assignment. He made his way to the local lounge and ordered a drink. Thrax made his way to a table overlooking the city, even in the middle of a war the view gave Thrax comfort and a sense of peace. A droid drove itself over to Thrax's table and opened up its chest compartment revealing 2 large glasses of beer, Thrax sat there looking at the droid, he was perplexed.

"You know, I only ordered one drin-" Started Thrax in an exasperated tone, he had nowhere near enough glimmer to afford two large beers and the next time he would be on patrol would be in the morning, however a slim woman who looked to be Thrax's age Swung her arms around him and placed some glimmer on the table, the droid happily beeped as it grabbed the glimmer and made its way to a new table.

" its on me tonight Thrax, don't worry about it" Said the woman with a sly grin on her face and her hands still around Thrax's shoulder, he sighed but a small smile escaped his tired looking face. It was his longtime friend and Fireteam member Maya. She had trained with Thrax from the time that they were cubs, When Thrax had told her that he planned to go after Crota she thought he was crazy- which he was but that did not stop her from going along with him. Maya was alongside Thrax when he defeated Oryx as well, carrying him on her shoulders because he was heavily wounded in the battle. Now they had their peace, and she planned on spending every waking moment with him, Maya loved Thrax deeply though Thrax who's mind was always on the city and how to keep it safe was oblivious of Mayas feelings for him. He did like her company but he couldn't understand why she stuck by a man as flawed as he was.

"What are you thinking about fearless leader? You always come up here when you have something on your mind, want to tell Maya what it is?" She said in a singsong tone of voice, Thrax looked at her warmly but Maya knew he was drained from today's training.

" What do you think this is all for Maya? Ever since we got back from killing Oryx I've been feeling empty. They say our enemy is the darkness, that we as Guardians are charged with protecting this city and the light that resides inside of it, but then what? Surely we weren't meant to fight from the day that we're born to the day of our deaths." Thrax took a sip from his drink and looked out at the orange colored sky.

"Maya, I am just tired of all this war, aren't you? I couldn't even concentrate on my marksmanship training today, Master ended up chewing me out" Maya laughed, she knew all about Master's lectures,

"The darkness still advances and you still have much to learn" Mocked Maya as she placed her hand in Thrax's, his hands were worn from many years of intense training but they never lost the warmth that Maya loved so much.

"Thrax you and I both know that you're a damn good hunter, you've made the city, our master, our fireteam and me personally very proud but master is right. Sure you killed Oryx and Crota but did you think your duties would stop there? You are a proud guardian whose mission is to protect everyone in these walls and you won't be able to do that if you're feeling unsure of yourself and your abilities."

Thrax pulled his hands away from Maya, the expression on his face changed he was visibly upset.

"Dammit Maya, you had to carry me back! Me, "the fearless leader" couldn't even march into the city triumphantly because he got himself wounded. If I was such a great hunter I would have brought back the head of Oryx on a silver platter, I would have shown the speaker that I was worthy of protecting us all. Instead I was wounded and broken…..I'm not cut out to be a-" A loud smack was heard throughout the lounge, Maya had tears rolling down her face as she sent Thrax to the ground with one blow.

"Bastard, did you forget why you were wounded? Oryx was about to finish us off with one swing of his sword but you fended him off with your Arc blade and on top of that you fired the arrow that caused us to finally put an end to that Demon once and for all." Said Maya her eyes puffy and red from crying,

" If it wasn't for you, we'd all be dead Thrax, and no matter what you said I wasn't going to leave you there. Thrax stood up but looked away from Maya.

"it was a captain's order! I wanted you to let me die, I did not want to come back to the city like this, because now all I have are damn questions! I wanted my fight to be over, I wanted the darkness to be vanquished and me to die a legend but not only did I survive, NOTHINGS CHANGED!" Maya hugged Thrax and led him out to the balcony of the lounge.

"Thrax, do you think that death brings glory, did you really think that your death would have changed anything? no one wants you to die... not that day; not ever, so I do not want to hear anything like that come from you, the man I look up to as leader." Thrax nodded as Maya held on to him,

"you're not allowed to leave me, and that's Maya's order, the day you die is the day I go to hell with your leader. I am pretty sure the guys would agree with me on this one as well." Declared Maya with a smirk, Thrax flicked Maya's forehead and smirked right back.

"Giving me orders, feh I do not know who you think you are but I am the only one dishing out orders here. Shorty"

Thrax went back to the table and picked up his chair that Maya knocked over, the other patrons of the bar stared in astonishment as Thrax gulped down the rest of his beer and walked out of the bar with Maya.

"So Thrax, what have you been training for? You've been working like a mad man ever since you were discharged from the hospital and master won't tell the rest of us anything. Don't tell me you're going on another mission by yourself." Maya placed her hands behind her head and continued walking in step with Thrax never losing a beat.

"it was going to be a surprise but since I worried you I guess I owe you an explanation: A few days after we came back from fighting Oryx, Master came to visit me in the hospital and he told me of this legendary gun that would aid us greatly in our fight against the darkness, it's called Black Spindle. Judging by what master told me it's probably classified as one of those rare exotic guns that only shows itself to guardians who are truly worthy of its power."

Said Thrax still walking, Maya however had stopped in her tracks, she was shaking with excitement.

"So master thinks the team is ready to go on that mission? If that's the case, why in the hell did he only tell you about it? "Thrax smiled at Maya's question and walked back to where she was standing.

"Well that's because Maya I'll be the one training you guys once I master the training on my own, so be a little patient with me, as you can see my body and my mind aren't yet ready for the rigors of what all of this means."

Thrax and Maya smiled at each other a new journey was about to begin and the first step was to get the fire team ready for the hell that was to come.


End file.
